


The New Girl (The Other Family Remix)

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a new girl living with them. Her name was Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl (The Other Family Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegreen42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlegreen42).



> This was a remix of "The Other Family" by littlegreen42. Unfortunately, the original was deleted, along with the rest of her LiveJournal.

Jeffrey's mother was gone again, back in the hospital, his dad said. 

"She's too sick to be here and take care of you." He always said that. 

"The doctors will make her better and then she'll come home." He always said that, too.

There was a new girl living with them. Her name was Samantha. His dad told him that she was his sister but Jeffrey wasn't sure he believed that. She came to live with them right after they moved to the base. He would have remembered if he'd had a sister. He wasn't a baby.

"Samantha? Why aren't you eating?" his dad said.

Jeffrey looked at his dad, then over at Samantha, who was pushing the mashed potatoes on her plate around with her fork. Her peas were untouched but the chicken leg had a bite out of it. He decided to make a mountain out of his potatoes. 

"I'm not hungry," he heard her say. He took his spoon and smashed the potato mountain.

"Jeffrey, stop playing with your food," his father said sharply.

"If she doesn't have to eat, I'm not going to," Jeffrey announced. Mrs. Houston's mashed potatoes came from a box and he hated them. He hated her, too. His mother made them with real potatoes. She let him help peel them. Maybe that was before she got sick, though. He couldn't remember. 

"You'll eat your supper, Jeffrey," his father said, a warning implicit in his words.

Jeffrey couldn't stop himself. "But Dad..."

"That's enough. You're not leaving this table until that plate is empty." 

His dad was mad but Jeffrey was even madder. Samantha didn't have to finish her plate! He'd eaten all of his peas and he didn't like them any better than the mashed potatoes. She hadn't eaten any of her peas. 

He barely registered the conversation in the background so focused was he on the unfairness of his situation, until he heard his father say, "You know they're not real. This is your real family, Samantha."

Jeffrey was confused. Who were these made-up people? He was sure Samantha wasn't his real sister, no matter what his dad said. He knew better than to say that out loud. 

With a sigh, he picked up his fork, and stabbed at the cold potatoes. _The Partridge Family_ was coming on later and he didn't want to miss it. 

He would have remembered if he'd had a sister.


End file.
